The Rake
The Rake was an odd humanoid creature, who stalked and violently killed its prey. The Rake was significantly more violent than Slendy. The first recorded account was hundreds of years ago, when it forced sailors from another real back to where they came from. It broke into the Hospice at one point in time, killing many ponies. Character Appearance It is described by original reports as a "naked man, or large hairless dog of some sort," with a body position that seemed "unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something." The Rake is so named due to its hands, which appear to be very large claws. It is capable of inflicting serious damage to a victim in seconds and is extremely violent. Personality Not only is the Rake dangerous, but also very silent, capable of easily slipping into the sleeping room of a victim without ever alerting them that they are present. The Rake appears to prefer killing its victims when they are completely unaware of its presence, typically while sleeping. Its accepted M.O of killing is goring and lacerating its target to death where they either die of blood loss or dismemberment. The Rake's apparent method of travel is portals, which it can materialize in any unseen location. History Prior to Ponytown Prior to the 1000's The creator of the original account of the Rake is yet unknown. According to this account, the Rake was written of on four continents, and was first described in the 1st century, but provides testimony from 912 at the earliest. :: "A Mariner's Log: 912 :: ''He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I felt a sensation. He took everything. We must return to Equestria. We shall not return here again at the request of the Rake." '' The next earliest is an account from the 1000, where it cites a Reignish journal entry, describing "it" as having hollow eyes. Following that is a 1000 suicide note, where the author claims his/her suicide is due to repeated encounters with the Rake, which apparently stalks him/her. She writes that she fears for "Linnie," as the Rake spoke his/her name. This may indicate that the creature stalks a victim over long periods of time, or tortures victims. 1000's A witness in modern times provides the most complete tale of the Rake, when she and her husband awake to the Rake sitting at the end of their bed. It scurries to the bed side, stares at the witnesses' husband, and then runs into their children's' room, where it attacks their daughter. It flees as the couple approaches, and their daughter's final words are, "he is the Rake." Her husband and daughter die when rushing to the hospital, driving into a lake. The witness claims having found many more accounts and contacts who are being or have been stalked by the Rake, and that she has heard it speak to her. Ponytown Capture in the Hospice The Rake then attempts to warn Fluttershy about who Dub really is, but Dub stops him and takes him into another room. Fluttershy then leaves. In the back room, Dub mercilessly beats the Rake, before asking it how he knew Dub's true identity; the Rake reveals that he has telepathy. Dub, after beating and harming the Rake some more, stabs his stomach with a broken pole, impaling the monster into the wall. He does, however, survive. Slendy's reign Death About a year later, after Slendy takes over Ponytown, and plans to kill everypony in Equestria, the Rake is found by Fluttershy, still impaled into the wall. It asks her to kill it in mercy, and, after a while, Fluttershy complies. Skills Dreamwalking Much like Princess Luna and Ragface, the Rake has the ability to enter the dreams of another pony. It is also capable of entering daydreams, and, unlike Ragface, it seems to do this more often. Precognition It has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. He often uses this ability to give warnings and prophecies. Enhanced senses The Rake has heightened senses, allowing it to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of its species. Slenderwalking Slenderwalking is the ability of Slendy to appear and disappear at will, apparently to teleport from one point to another, instantly and often without any physical indication of the teleportation. The ability is often explained in a variety of forms, and depending on the depiction in that medium it may be substantially different (I.E. a paranormal explanation rather than a scientific one, or a demonic explanation rather than an alien one, etc.) Oddly, the Rake also has this ability.